1. Field of the Invention The present invention relates to an inverted two-wheeled vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
As a technique of this type, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-126258 (Patent literature 1) discloses an inverted two-wheeled vehicle that performs a desired movement while keeping the inverted state. The inverted two-wheeled vehicle includes a pair of step plates and a parallel link mechanism linked to an operation handle. A user puts the feet on each of a pair of step plates, and rides the inverted two-wheeled vehicle with his/her hands holding the operation handle. The user then shifts the weight on the pair of step plates in the horizontal direction to incline the pair of step plates or inclines the operation handle in the horizontal direction, whereby the parallel link mechanism is inclined in the horizontal direction. A control apparatus of the inverted two-wheeled vehicle controls a turning movement of the inverted two-wheeled vehicle according to the inclination of the parallel link mechanism.